Sci Brands Productions
Exceed expectations. Sci Brands Productions is a fanon production company founded by MrScience12 that produces miscellaneous works of fanon, such as spin-offs, movies, specials, and musicals. The production company uses collaborative writing in order to produce its fanon content, yet more often fanon is written independently throughout the users working for the company. The company currently produces multiple spin-offs and other works of fanon. History The company was founded by MrScience12 on August 8th, 2014 (although MrScience has had the idea since early April), as a means of producing fanon in plentiful amounts to the keep the wiki's users entertained with different varieties of writing. The company has actually been an idea of MrScience12 for a few months before its release, and it was to be used as a way to keep the wiki active and solve its conflicts through the use of fanon. However, since the wiki has become more and more stable, Science thought that users wanted more fanon to keep themselves entertained. Fanon production As stated previously in this article, Sci Brands Productions produces its fanon through collaborative writing. However, due to its complexity and time consumption, collaborative writing is usually replaced through independent writing. The first fanon production by Sci Brands was actually created by MrScience12 himself, and is called Bracket Battles. However, ever since being created, it has become a production company for DVDs of the spin-offs it produces and other various forms of fanon. List of fanon produced by MrScience12 *'Absorbent Days' - a spin-off about the adventures of SpongeBob and the rest of their gang as they continue their daily adventures in Bikini Bottom and other parts of the ocean; created by MrScience12; released on October 30, 2012 *'Bracket Battles' - a spin-off about the characters of the show competing in miscellaneous match-ups to earn a shot to become "Bracket Battles" Champion; created by MrScience12; released on August 16, 2014 *'Single-Celled Usurpations' - a spin-off about Plankton's many villainous plans to steal the Krabby Patty formula; created by MrScience12; released on August 16, 2014 *'Sworn to Secrecy' - a spin-off about the gang: Squidward, Sandy, SpongeBob, and Patrick, working for the most elite spy organization in Bikini Bottom; created by MrScience12; released on April 13, 2013 *'Primitiv' - a spin-off describing the life of SpongeGar, Patar, and other primitive SpongeBob characters attempting to survive as a prehistoric tribe; released on February 6, 2016 List of fanon produced Movies produced User and fanon-aid initiatives 'Newcomer Initiative' The Newcomer Initiative is an SBP initiative where new users can sign-up to have their fanon produced and endorsed by Sci Brands Productions. Any kind of fanon is allowed in this initiative, for this is for the fanon and creativity of users to become intensified, enhanced, and more popular throughout the wiki through the use of more fanon. This includes the creation of "spin-off" musicals, plays, and movie productions that can be created through independent or collaborative writing. 'Forgotten Fanon Initiative' The Forgotten Fanon Initiative is an SBP initiative in which users are allowed, with administrative permission, to adopt or revive a spin-off that has been abandoned or forgotten for several months or even years. This is to stimulate more fanon creation and allow users to become more involved in keeping the flow of fanon on the wiki continuous and infinitely expanding. Users who participate in this initiative can either work for the spin-off or place the spin-off on the "Spin-Off Adoption Board" for others to adopt it and work for it. Spin-off abduction In conjunction with quarterly drafts (see below), Sci Brands also takes the initiative of "abducting" abandoned or inactive spin-offs and restoring them to their former glory, as to not allow usable fanon, especially those with potential, to be wasted within the mainspace of the wiki. Restoration begins when users of the wiki elect a spin-off to be "abducted" every three months - hence the name "quarterly". The spin-off is then produced by Sci Brands, where users (working for Sci Brands or independently) can write for it and Sci Brands releases merchandise, such as DVDs or promotions, for it. The amount of spin-off rejuvenation depends on the users who care for it, and the maximum success for the spin-off is not guaranteed. The first spin-off abduction was conducted on Saturday, August 16, 2014. More information about the spin-off abduction can be seen below. Current employees *MrScience12 - creator of Sci Brands Productions and four of its spin-offs; serves as writer (collaborative and independent), plot creator, and other miscellaneous jobs for the production company *'SuperFanon'D!' - writer of Patrick's Funtastic Life, winner of the first Sci Brands Quarterly Drafts Quarterly drafts Every three months, hence the name "quarterly", Sci Brands Productions offers users a chance to become an employee and have its work become produced. These drafts require users to write a work of fanon that is voted by users of the community as the best. When voting concludes, the creator of that fanon can choose to become a member of SBP and/or have a fanon work(s) they also own to be produced by Sci Brands. The first quarterly draft/spin-off abduction was held on Saturday, August 16, 2014. There were five options candidates for users to become employees of Sci Brands and five candidates for spin-offs to be abducted (albeit with the addition of two options for "all of the above" or "none of the above"). The winners of this draft were SuperFanon'D! and The New Adventures of the IJLSA. Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:MrScience12 Category:Production Company Category:Companies